


Touch...(Me?)

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, no tags yet really, touch more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Rhett and Link are told that the two of them touching is good for their viewing numbers. What they choose to do with that information is uncertain.Inspired by hufflepuff_hipster's fic 'Touchy Feely.' I got the go-ahead to make my own version, which I will try to make worthy of the original.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchy Feely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153304) by [hufflepuff_hipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_hipster/pseuds/hufflepuff_hipster). 



> I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I don't have any sort of regular upload schedule or writing schedule. I do everything on a whim and without a plan, so do be mindful of that if you get super invested in stories and you need the rest asap. I read like that but I don't write like that. Hypocrite, I know. Anyways, thanks for reading! 
> 
> -M

“You want us to what?” Link yelped. Stevie grinned at the horrified looks on her bosses’ faces.   
“I want you guys to get handsy today. Our new analytic software shows a clear trend in views based on the amount of time you two are touching each other. You pay me to get you more views – well – that’s how.” Stevie tried her best to keep a straight face. She had known the two forcefully ‘just friends’ would have a hard time digesting her new recommendation. “If this episode breaks the trend I’ll drop it. If it keeps it up, which I suspect will be the case, then you guys can do with that information what you want.” The boys blinked at her, neither reacting. “Just take it seriously and try to be handsy today okay?”  
“Just to be clear,” Rhett started nervously “it can be any touching, right? Doesn’t have to be…weird or anything?” Stevie nodded and rolled her eyes.  
“Yes Rhett. A slap on the back counts. Just some sort of physical contact. My advice is while we’re filming, whenever either of you think of this conversation then touch the other.”  
“And this is only for today,” Link stated, not quite as a question. Stevie shrugged.   
“Whatever you guys think is best. But for today for sure.” Rhett and Link looked at each other and took deep breaths. They seemed to reach a non-verbal agreement and then turned back to Stevie.  
“We’ll do it.”  
The episode for the day was taste-testing salsa. They had a bunch of different salsas and they were supposed to pick their favourite. The pair had worked out an intro that involved them high-fiving right before the intro music. To make the touching less awkward, they had decided to make it into a sort of game that the audience wouldn’t know they were playing, so they had Stevie behind the camera with a whiteboard, counting their touches. The rest of the crew was sort of confused but also amused at the strange antics occurring. Really, you couldn’t go longer than a day working on GMM without something inexplicable happening, so they were used to rolling with the weird times. With the high-five, Stevie wrote ‘1’ on the board.   
Two salsas were tasted and analysed, when Link remembered their ‘game.’ He waited until Rhett was about to put a chip into his mouth and then he elbowed him, causing Rhett to drop his chip on the floor and glare at him.   
“What the hell man? How am I s’posed to taste salsa if you make me drop it everywhere?”   
“Sorry man. I just wanted to show you this weird-shaped chip I found.” Stevie wrote ‘2’ and Rhett remembered what they were supposed to be doing. For the next salsa, he grabbed a chip out of Link’s hand, fingers grazing.   
“Here Link. Close your eyes and see if it makes a difference,” Rhett commanded. He brought the chip up to Link’s open mouth, and seemingly by accident managed to touch his lip with his finger after depositing the chip.   
“Dude I told you not to touch my mouth. It’s gross, man!” complained Link. Rhett apologised and Stevie wrote ‘4.’  
The rest of the episode passed with similar small touches that would never seem anything but accidental to anyone who was unaware of the game the two had been playing. When filming cut, they were up to 12. Rhett and Link trotted over to Stevie and argued teasingly about who did a better job.  
“Did we overdo it?” Link asked worriedly.   
“As far as I could see from the few higher watched videos that I went back and reviewed, the average number for those videos is about 14, so this was perfect,” Stevie told them. “You were also equal in number, so if you really wanted to do this like you do all the other games, you should have a tiebreaker on More. I’d say most overbearing but still natural-looking touch wins. I’ll judge.”  
In More that day they had to each eat a bit of salsa that the crew had made. It was a ‘salsa’ made up of things that were not supposed to be in salsa. Suffice it to say that it was one of the more disgusting things that they had tried to eat on the show. And that’s saying something. Link got his touch in first. He picked up the salsa bowl and slung his arm around Rhett’s shoulders, waving the bowl in front of his face.  
“Mmm look Rhett. Delicious, normal-looking salsa. Don’t you want to try it? It’s bound to be very salsa-y!” Link glanced at Stevie to be sure his attempt was noted. She gave him the thumbs up and he disengaged, putting the bowl down so they could get to it. They did the dink and sink, and Rhett managed to swallow it. It was spicy but also just tasted foul. Neither he nor Link could think of a proper comparison. Link looked like he was about to succeed as well, when he grabbed his bucket and threw up. Rhett scooted his chair closer to Link and started rubbing his back.  
“Hey buddy. You were so close! Really good try man. That was nasty.” Rhett handed Link a serviette and then ruffled the smaller man’s hair before pulling away back to his side of the desk. Stevie smirked to herself. Rhett hadn’t even looked at her to see if his move was counted. She very much doubted his act was for the game at all. This was why the fans were so into, Stevie figured. It really seemed like the two had something going on.  
Once filming was cut, Link bounced over to Stevie. Rhett looked confused as he followed.   
“Stevie! Did I win? I got a side-hug in there. Pretty good right?” Stevie waited and looked at Rhett, who seemed to have finally remembered the challenge.   
“No way man. I got a back rub and a head pat in there. This one’s mine,” smirked Rhett. Stevie nodded at his statement.   
“Sorry Link. Rhett definitely got this one. Great game though you guys. I’m sure numbers will be higher than ever on today’s episodes. Especially More, which as you know tends to have less views than the regular GMM episodes.” Rhett and Link shook hands over their game, both relieved it was over, but also sort of wanting to play again. They really were ridiculously over-competitive. They probably wouldn’t eat half the things that they did otherwise.   
They waited two weeks for Stevie to tabulate the results. When she felt that most of their short-term views were in, she sat them down at her desk.  
“Okay guys, here are the numbers. You tend to get around 2 million views in two weeks. The rest of the episodes from last week are around that point. Some slightly less, some slightly more. Average numbers, which shows we have a good sample. There isn’t anything happening that would change our numbers. The salsa episode…got 3.1 million views. Your More episodes usually get around 500 000 views over two weeks. The salsa one? 900 000. They’re obvious spikes, so I stand with my suggestion. Get handsy if you want more views.”  
The friends looked at each other, looked away and then left the room. Stevie wondered what they would do.


End file.
